The present invention relates to a refrigerant path apparatus used in a air-conditioning system.
As shown in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2-223776, a conventional heat pump system for warming or cooling an air in a room to be air-conditioned, comprises a compressor which takes in a refrigerant through an inlet thereof and discharges the refrigerant through an outlet thereof after the refrigerant is compressed, an adiabatic expansion orifice which includes first and second orifice ends and through which the compressed refrigerant expands adiabatically, a first heat exchanger whose first end is fluidly connected to the outlet of the compressor on a cooling operation for the air-conditioned room and to the inlet of the compressor on a warming operation for the air-conditioned room and whose second end is fluidly connected to the first orifice end, and a second heat exchanger whose first end is fluidly connected to the second orifice end and whose second end is fluidly connected to the inlet of the compressor on the cooling operation and to the outlet of the compressor on the warming operation.